


The Mando and the Kid

by Crystalshard



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: A parody of 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast, rewritten for one of our favourite Mandalorians.I have no regrets.Edit: Now with a link to the stunningly well done vocal version by blackglass and Voiceteam 2020.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 56





	The Mando and the Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Once you've read the lyrics, please go listen to the sung version which has been magnificently brought to life by blackglass and Voiceteam 2020. 
> 
> [The Mando and the Kid [Filk]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188359/chapters/58260991)

[DIN]  
Little cave, it's a quiet Covert  
Every day like the one before  
Little cave, full of armored people  
Waking up to say

[MANDALORIANS]  
Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy!

[DIN]  
There goes the QM with his gear, like always  
The same old ammo in the bins  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor cave underground -

[QUARTERMASTER, spoken]  
Good morning, Din!

[DIN, spoken]  
Good morning, Quartermaster.

[QUARTERMASTER, spoken]  
And where are you off to?

[DIN, spoken]  
The armory. I just used the most wonderful rifle. It had a grenade launcher and two scopes and a—

[QUARTERMASTER, spoken]  
That's nice. Paz! The jetpacks! Hurry up!

[MANDALORIANS]  
Look there he goes, that guy is strange, no question  
He won't reveal the man within  
[Woman:] Hard to say if he's alright  
[Man:] 'Cause he's always in some fight  
[Mandalorians:] No denying he's a funny man, that Din.

[MAN]  
Su'cuy!

[WOMAN]  
Good day!

[MAN]  
How is your aliit?

[WOMAN 2]  
Su'cuy!

[MAN 2]  
Good day!

[WOMAN 2]  
How is your buir?

[WOMAN 3]  
I need grenades!

[MAN 3]  
Bic ni skana'din! (That ticks me off!)

[DIN]  
There must be more than simply hiding here!

[ARMORER, spoken]  
Ah! Din!

[DIN, spoken]  
Good morning, I've come to return the gun I borrowed.

[ARMORER, spoken]  
Finished already?

[DIN, spoken]  
Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

[ARMORER, spoken]  
Not since yesterday. 

[DIN, spoken]  
That's alright. I'll borrow . . . this one.

[ARMORER, spoken]  
That one? But you've used it twice!

[DIN, spoken]  
It's my favorite. Disintegrates Jawas, tazers monsters, it even snipes criminals . . .

[ARMORER, spoken]  
If you like it all that much, it's yours. 

[DIN, spoken]  
But I . . .

[ARMORER, spoken]  
This is the Way. 

[DIN, spoken]  
Well, thank you! Thank you very much!

[MANDALORIANS]  
Look there he goes, that man is such a Mando  
He always feels he has to win  
With a total lack of tact  
Like a Mudhorn to the back  
What a headache to the rest of us is Din

[DIN]  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite gun because, it's clear  
There's where you load the cartridge  
And the scope will look through all the walls and let you hear! 

[WOMAN]  
Now it's no wonder he's a bounty hunter  
I hear the droids killed all his kin

[RANDOM MANDALORIAN]  
But behind that metal mask  
So devoted to the task  
He's a puzzle to the rest of us

[MANDALORIANS]  
No different from the rest of us  
But distant from the rest of us is Din!

[THILLEON, spoken]  
Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gideon! You're the greatest Moff in the whole galaxy!

[GIDEON, spoken]  
I know

[THILLEON, spoken]  
No creature alive stands a chance against you -  
And no man, for that matter

[GIDEON, spoken]  
You're not wrong, Thilleon. And I've got my sight set on that one. 

[THILLEON, spoken]  
The helmeted hunter?

[GIDEON, spoken]  
He's the one, the one who ran off with my Asset. 

[THILLEON, spoken]  
But he's-

[GIDEON, spoken]  
The man I'm going to murder. 

[THILLEON, spoken]  
I know, but-

[GIDEON]  
That makes him my enemy. And what do I do to my enemies?

[THILLEON, spoken]  
Kill them, of course! I mean, you will! But I-

[GIDEON]  
Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I was as mad as I could be  
Somewhere out there is a man  
Who has ruined all my plans  
So I'm going to make him dead, I guarantee.

[STORMTROOPERS]  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he scary?  
Moff Gideon  
Oh he's so cold!  
He'll shoot a man  
For interrupting  
And really hates to not be in control!

[Stormtrooper 1:] He's there!  
[Gideon:] Catch him!  
[Din:] Goodbye  
[Stormtrooper 2:] He's gone!  
[Stormtrooper 3:] You call this shooting?  
[Stormtrooper 4:] Check the perimeter!  
[Stormtrooper 5:] It's clear  
[Stormtrooper 6:] It's not!  
[Stormtrooper 5:] What's that?  
[Gideon:] You fools! Out of my way!  
[Stormtrooper 7:] I'll get the kid  
[Stormtrooper 8:] Where is -  
[Stormtrooper 9:] Check in -  
[Stormtrooper 8:] The Moff?  
[Stormtrooper 9:] all Scouts!  
[Stormtrooper 10:] Just look behind you  
[Stormtrooper 11:] This isn't good  
[Stormtroopers:] He's running! Oh, he's running!

[DIN]  
Well come on kid, let's get you far away!

[GIDEON]  
The Mandalorians will rue this day!

[MANDALORIANS]  
Look there he goes  
We'd best defend him  
Weapons and jetpacks, let's begin!  
For he has a little kid  
We'll forgive him what he did

'Cause he's always been a Mando guy  
A loner but a Mando guy  
He really is a Mando guy  
That Din!

Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy! Su'cuy!

[PAZ]  
Su'cuy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mando and the Kid [Filk]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188359) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [canarypods (canarywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods), [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes), [fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique), [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra), [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods), [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles), [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
